


take me to the feeling

by smalltonystark



Series: Jessica's Lights on Park Ave Fills [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Eloping, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25470121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smalltonystark/pseuds/smalltonystark
Summary: Steve looks gorgeous in the lights. He always looks stunning, but here, late at night, in the faint glow from the streetlamps underneath them and underneath the stars, he looks magnificent.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Jessica's Lights on Park Ave Fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844917
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51
Collections: Lights on Park Ave





	take me to the feeling

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for Lights on Park Ave for July! This was my first time participating in an event like this, and I had a lot of fun with the prompt (clearly, I wrote like 1.3k worth of pure schmoop). I plan on doing more of these, if I have the time :D
> 
> I hope you enjoy this as much as I did! 
> 
> Major thank you to starksnack on Discord for the beta read, you caught a ton of things that I didn't even think about!

Steve looks gorgeous in the lights. He always looks stunning, but here, late at night, in the faint glow from the streetlamps underneath them and underneath the stars, he looks magnificent. 

The other Avengers are busy celebrating their latest victory in the background, and he can hear them cheering from behind him, the sound muted by the balcony’s sliding glass doors. But Tony truly can’t focus on anything except Steve, who’s currently fussing with his hair, trying to tame it back down from the summer breeze whipping it into irregular spikes. 

Tony’s good with words, contrary to popular belief. He knows how to navigate any social situation, has been trained to do so since birth. Which is why he knows that the thoughts filling his head are irrational and that it’s way too soon to be thinking about hyphenating his last name. 

For one, their relationship is barely a year old, less than, and tenuous at best. They fight like a married couple, at least, but that’s about it. They’re in that awkward phase of ‘I’ve told him I love him a million times but I can’t remember his Starbucks order’ and ‘Yes he’s met all of my friends separately but they’ve never hung out all  _ together _ and the thought is making me anxious because I know they’re gonna clash.”

Second, Tony has a history of falling too hard, too fast. Exhibits A through Z: every relationship he’s ever had. There’s no quantitative difference between the length of his relationship with Steve and the lengths of his others. In fact, based purely on pattern recognition, it’s around this time when things start falling apart, anyways. 

Lastly, trusting is always going to be an issue with him. He’s got two modes: every card he has is held flush against his chest and nobody is allowed to know anything about him, versus, he’s an open book and can be played for secrets with nothing but a smile and the promise of a shoulder massage. That’s not exactly ‘husband’ material, he knows this, and he’s working on it, but it’s hard. 

But despite all of that… he feels safe with Steve. Safe enough that the comfort and smittenness overrides his higher processes and makes him blurt out “Marry me.”

Steve whips around to look at him. The party is still raging in the background, Natasha and Sam having a drinking contest while Clint and Bucky cheer them on, Bruce and Thor canoodling while Rhodey yells at them to get a room. But his mind is solely on Steve and his blue, blue eyes, which are staring at him like he’s grown a second head. 

“What?”

Tony thinks about the ring that he’s been carrying around for the past couple of months and thinks to himself  _ well, now’s my chance.  _

“Marry me.” He holds out the ring, solid vibranium with a square-cut sapphire set in the middle.

“ _ What? _ ”

“You heard me. Right now. City Hall is five blocks away, I filed for a license two months ago when I got the ring, we’re dressed for the occasion. I'm sure we can find a couple of civilians to act as witnesses, it’ll take an hour, tops. Nobody will notice that we’re gone.” 

“Tony, I-- let me process this a little bit!”

“Come on Cap, run away with me.” He holds one of his hands out to Steve, and calls the suit with the other. 

Steve gives him a fond smile and kisses him, but this kiss feels different. It’s soft, unhurried, and makes him forget about everything except the present moment. They pull back from each other when the suit arrives at their balcony and hovers idly. 

“Okay. I’ll marry you,” Steve says decisively, with a tone that says that yes, he’s considered all of the possible ways this could go wrong, and yes, he’s decided that it’s worth it. Tony’s never been so glad to hear him sound so stubborn and set on something. 

The suit wraps around Tony, and he hoists Steve into a bridal carry, which makes the other man laugh. 

“Isn’t it a little soon to be carrying me over the threshold? Shouldn’t we, y’know,  _ get married _ first?”

Even up high in the air, Tony can’t resist flipping open the faceplate and snarking at his husband-to-be, “If you wanted to ride me, all you had to do was ask, sweetheart.”

“Oh I’ll be riding you at some point tonight, you ass.” Steve manages to sneak in a kiss before Tony sets them down in front of the grey stone steps of the City Hall building. The suit disassembles, Tony touches up Steve’s hair, much to his annoyance, and they walk in together. 

The clerk, a lanky woman with long, greying hair, looks surprised to see them this late, but upon recognizing Tony, she waves them into an office with an officiant and two witnesses, both of whom are just other employees. 

“You’re back sooner than expected! Follow me, Mr. Stark, Captain Rogers. An early congratulations to the both of you.” 

Steve beams at that, and the reality of spending forever with this man finally hits him. Tony tries to pull him into an enthusiastic kiss, but Steve holds him back until they’re actually at the desk. 

The officiant seemingly can’t talk any slower, the witnesses seem bored, and the two of them are bursting with barely-contained energy because they just want to  _ kiss already dammit-- _

Then, after far too long, they’re pronounced officially wed by the state of New York, and Steve gives him what he wants; He pulls him close and kisses him breathless, twirling him around because Tony would  _ never _ marry someone who doesn’t share his flair for the dramatic. 

Their two witnesses give them a stilted, awkward round of applause and a few half-hearted cheers, clearly uncomfortable, and their officiant looks like he wants to tell them to leave, but Tony can’t find it in himself to care. 

_ Holy shit, we’re married _ , he thinks to himself, as Steve rushes them out of the building, probably eager to go home and… consummate. He checks his watch and, yep, it’s only been 45 minutes. They really will be home in under an hour. 

The flight back to the balcony, ostensibly, should take them ten minutes, but an extra five is tacked on with Steve trying to get him to open the faceplate so they can kiss again, which Tony is less than amenable to. 

“This is payback for your antics on the way here, sorry honey.”

“You pick this night of all nights to not be up for a little exhibitionism? I thought you were into that!” 

“I can be modest when I want to be! Now stop that, unless you wanna spend our wedding night at the bottom of the Hudson.”

Steve pouts (he denies that he ever pouts, but Tony’s good at reading expressions, and Steve is  _ pouting _ , it’s adorable), but perks up again when they finally land on the balcony and he can finally kiss his husband.  _ That’s my fucking husband _ is the only thought in Tony’s head as Steve drags him inside.

“Hey, where’d you guys go?” slurs a very drunk Clint from the couch. Everyone is clearly plastered and in various states of passing-out. 

Tony could take the relatively short amount of time to tell them all, or sit down and regale them with the story of Iron Man and Captain America’s one-hour shotgun wedding, but Steve’s looking more and more impatient by the minute, and Clint probably won’t remember asking in the morning, so he settles for something a little simpler. 

“We just went out for a little fresh air,” he says and lets Steve pull him into the elevator up to their floor before tugging off his tie. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr as @theotherwasdeath! Comments and kudos are always appreciated <3
> 
> Also, on the off-chance that someone reading this is also following my longer WIP fic, Scandal at Stone Manor, disregard my warning last chapter about the next one being late. It's already almost done and ready to be beta-read; it should be out on Monday as expected!


End file.
